Rumpelstiltskin's Academy of Magic
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma Swan is a rebellious teenager against the use of magic, forced into going to the school where her parents are teacher. Regina Mills is a Professor that is teaching there against her will, also due to her parents. The two hate each other, but all may not be as it appear. Welcome to Rumpelstiltskin's Academy of Magic.
1. Making a deal

**_Author's Note: _**A challenge I took on seeing a picture in the group OperationSwanQueen on Ellen on facebook. Has also seen it on DeivantArt. So this one is for Quaizor and you others that like SwanQueen and Harry Potter. Hope you will like this one._ Rating based on coming chapters. _

* * *

**_Rumpelstiltskin's Academy of Magic _**

Making a deal.

Emma Swan groaned as she knew she had forgotten her books for Professor Mills class yet again and by now it was too late to run back up to her room. Stupid Neal for distracting her while she had packed her things that morning, in fact stupid Neal for knocking her up.

God, her parents would kill her if they found out, after all she was only eighteen. She heard the voice of her friends Aurora and Mulan approaching and said hey to both as they walked into the classroom.

Emma looked up at Professor Mills standing by the blackboard writing down something for the subject dark magic, light magic. The middle-age Professor didn't seem to like Emma, more than Emma seemed to like her, which much was clear to everyone. They had been at each other's throats ever since Emma started at the academy years ago. Regina was at the moment wearing a set of tight, black pants and black lace top, covering every inch of her upper body. She was also wearing her black cape; hiding most so what she wore underneath didn't really matter. Unlike the other Professors she was not wearing a pointed hat; her hair was now held back by neatly made ponytail. It made her seem younger than she was. She turned to face the class saying, "Today you will learn how to produce a fireball from nothing. I trust you to already have read the chapter about it beforehand?"

"Excuse me, Professor but why would we need that knowledge?" asked a girl named Red. She was not a rebel and Emma didn't really hang with her all that much. She was mostly with Jefferson and August. They were kind of the good students unlike herself.

"Oh shut it Red, or we'll never get started," Emma turned her head to snap at her.

"Miss Swan, I would suggest you to be the one to shut it, she was only asking a question, you on the other hand…" the Professor said.

"Oh give me a break," said Emma annoyed rolling her eyes clear blue eyes of her. She had inherited those of her father, her mother's eyes was in a hazel shade.

The Professor chose to ignore her, before turning to Red saying, "It would be needed if you were say trapped in the forest and needed to light a fire."

"You cannot be serious by saying that, I mean come on, Professor Mills, you clearly would use that power for something else than to light a fire," Emma said even more annoyed.

"Miss. Swan, this is the third time this week I had an outburst from you, so if you would please go to the headmaster and see me later for detention at four," said Regina annoyed, pointing towards the door. She really hated that girl.

"Fine, your Majesty!" said Emma and did a bow to her before walking out the door, God how she hated that woman. Not to mention she hated this school. If she had gotten her choice she would have gone to any other school than Rumpelstiltskin's Academy of Magic.

* * *

She slowly made her ways to the corridors and up the stairs to the headmaster's office. First time this week perhaps, but she couldn't even count the times in total Regina had sent her to his office over the years. She was as usual not really looking forward into seeing him. She didn't like him, or any other Professor on the school, not even her parents for making her go there. With a heavy sigh she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard him say and she did, seeing him sitting there on his big desk.

"I was told to come here, by…" she started when she interrupted, "By Professor Mills I assume, so what can I tell your parents you did this time?"

"Her teaching is really stupid, I mean if I wanted to produce a fireball I could do it, but I wouldn't do it to light a fire as she says," Emma said, still annoyed.

He frowned at her. Of course he as he was all-seeing knew that she was seeing his son Neal, she on the other hand didn't know that he was also the father of Regina. It was due to an old affair with her mother. He would never know why Emma was so against going to the school and learning about magic and things related to is considering her parents was all for it. Then again he would never understand why Regina didn't wish to teach there for the very same reason.

"Even if your child's life defended on you making a fireball to make a fire?" he asked.

"How did you know…. And I can make one no problem," she said, slowly doing some hand movements making a fireball appear, first it was red and orange, then she made it turn blue before putting it out.

"Impressive, Miss Swan, you should show that to your professor later, why are you giving her such a hard time, she is only trying to help with your education," he said, all things considered Emma was one of the best students at the school. Always had been.

"Because she always snaps at me, and she doesn't challenge me with her lectures, I'm sure she could teach us more advanced stuff," said Emma.

"I am sure that is true, but for arguments sake why don't you try to give her a less hard time, and tell your parents about your condition while you are at it," she said.

"Yes headmaster," she said with a heavy sigh, leaving his office. As she dragged her way back down the hallways of the school she whispered, "I really hate this place."

Then an idea came to her, if Professor Mills was really that good maybe she could teach her to move from one place to another in less than seconds or be invisible, or maybe even shape shift. She would sure ask her in detention.

* * *

Emma was sitting in detention, not anything new about that, looking up at Professor Mills. The Professor didn't seem to be enjoying this any more than she did, and so she said, "Listen Professor, I am sorry about the comment earlier, if you don't mind I would like to show you I can do it. Make a fireball that is, I was looking forward to it as I've practiced a lot.

"Very well, Miss Swan, humor me," she said, figuring she could at least let her do that as she asked so nicely.

Emma's eyes were shining with excitement, as she slowly produced the fireball and made it change colors before she made it go away. Regina's eyes widened, that was indeed impressive considering she didn't normally teach the students how to do that before the third lecture. She must have been wrong about her student she did care about the lessons after all. She nodded approving saying, "Impressive I must say, but if you don't mind me asking, if you could do it, why would you give me such a hard time before?"

"Because you were giving me one, and I'm bored," said Emma honestly.

"So what can I do to make you less bored?" said the Professor, taking a step closer.

"I don't know, Regina, maybe you could teach me to move from one place to another or shape shift, or become invisible," said Emma, without even thinking.

"What did you just call me?" said Regina with a frown, not being used to anyone but her parents and of course her step-daughter used her first name. She wasn't even aware the students knew it.

"Regina, it's your name right, at least mom use it when she talks of you. If I didn't know any better I would think you had a past with her," said Emma.

"Of course, she's my step-daughter, I'm surprised you didn't know," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes.

"Hold the phone, so the deputy headmaster is your mother and my mother is your daughter by marriage?" said Emma, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"If it helps I didn't find until recently the headmaster is my father," said Regina.

"Holy shit that is so fucked up, that means that we in a screwed up way are related," said Emma.

"Yes I do know," said Regina.

"Maybe that is a good thing, maybe you can actually help me then," said Emma, looking at her.

"How?" asked Regina, looking very much confused.

"Teach med what I asked, shape shifting spell and the vanishing spell as I will soon need it," said Emma, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Why do you need exactly those?" asked Regina.

"Because…because I am pregnant and I need to be able to go live somewhere else when the baby is born and those two may help me to get away so mom and dad can't find me," she said, looking down.

"I can only teach you the vanishing spell, with that you wouldn't need to become invisible as you could vanish in less than second. To my knowledge only mother is known to do the other, if you wish I could ask her, but magic like that always have a price," said Regina, not adding it was her mother that did.

"What do you want as a price?" said Emma, looking at her.

"I want you to pay attention in my classes, and show up when I ask you to for me to help you with that spell, as for mother I don't even dare to think of it," said Regina, a shiver went through her.

"Will you promise to protect me from her and mine, to protect the baby?" she asked.

"Why not ask your precious Neal?" Regina asked, her tone sounded spiteful.

"He can't know, none of them can know, mom and pa will click and Neal he's too young for a responsibility like that, heck I don't even know how I am going to take care of it, please Regina," she pleaded the older witch.

"So let me see if I get this right, in worst case you want me to raise your child as my own?" she asked.

"Yes," said Emma.

"Fine!" said Regina with a very heavy sigh, after all she knew she couldn't carry any of her own.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," said Emma and hugged her hardly, making her let out a strangled sound.

"Easy, Swan, you don't know who you are dealing with," Regina whispered.

"I trust you, I gotto go or the headmaster will be angry because I am late for dinner," said Emma and ran out the door.

Regina sighed as she thought, "What have I done."

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	2. Painful love

_**Painful love**_

Regina was to find her mother in her private chambers; she didn't very often go there. In fact she rarely spoke to her mother at all. And for good reason, her mother was not a very nice person. When it came to whether she loved or hated her Regina sometimes wasn't really sure herself.

"Regina, what do I owe the pleasure?" the older brunette asked, surprised by seeing her daughter.

"I need a favor," said Regina plain and simple.

"And what might that be that you cannot handle on your own?" Cora asked with a frown.

"You know the Swan girl, I have no idea why she has that name considering her parents' name is Charming, well hers is Blanchard Charming, but…" Regina started when her mother said, "Will there be a point to this story today?"

"Of course, she needs to learn the spell that can make you vanish and show up someplace else in less than seconds and I can do that. However she also wanted to learn the shape shifting spell and well you never taught me how to do that, I know it is a lot to ask, but can you teach her that?" Regina asked, looking down, suddenly feeling like she was a little girl again, and pleading her mother if she could go on a ride with her horse.

"Give me one reason why I should take the effort to do that?" asked Cora, looking at her.

"Because it would mean a lot to me if you did, isn't that enough?" Regina wondered.

"Regina, please don't say you have fallen in love with this girl?" Cora demanded, again she frowned at her.

"Oh would you get a grip, mother, she's just another student," said Regina, turning her face away.

"And here I thought you hated her guts, if I do this, what is in it for me?" Cora said.

"Anything you want as long as you do not harm her or kill her like you did with…Daniel," Regina's voice turned into a whisper.

"I will leave the girl be, but as your price you can never leave the castle grounds," said Cora.

"You cannot be serious?" said Regina shocked. It was like she was reliving being younger and having to live by her mother's rules all over again.

"Oh I am, so what will it be?" asked Cora, demanding an answer.

"Fine, fine, I will let her know tomorrow," said Regina and left her mother. As soon as she came out Rumple stepped out of the shadows saying, "That wasn't a nice thing to do, Cora."

"She will have to learn that falling for the wrong person never pays off," said Cora with a sigh.

"How is she going to fall for the right if you keep her locked up, my dear?" he asked her.

"I will bring a right suitor for her and…" she got cut off with him saying, "Yes because that worked so well the last time."

"Why couldn't she be less stubborn," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"You mean why couldn't she be more like you?" he asked her.

"Her heart will always lead her into trouble," Cora said, not getting into the fact that her own heart tended to do that as well.

"Only because you do not support the ones she loves, would it have been so bad for her to have married Daniel?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"It was marrying below her," said Cora in a stubborn tone, not feeling very adult by saying just that.

"Have it your way, my dear and she will always defy you, or let her be with someone that loves her and be happy and she will love you as well," he said and left the room, having her think about that.

* * *

Regina looked at Emma from the staff table; this did not fail Snow and David James that asked, her, "Did she misbehave again?"

"She made some trouble yes, but we sorted it out," said Regina in a bored tone.

"We'll have a talk with her later," said David James.

"Yes that always works out so well," said Regina and rolling her dark eyes at him.

"Yea like you win the mother of the year award, you killed my father and lord knows how many else, you even tried to kill me," said Snow.

"Oh give it a rest will you," Regina snapped.

"He loved you," said Snow protested strongly.

"No, he loved you, you and only you," Regina almost screamed at her, making everyone look at them.

"Regina, the students," her mother said in a warning tone.

"You know that isn't true or he wouldn't have married you," Snow snapped, having her husband grab her arm to calm her down.

"He only did that because it was the right thing to do, for me to have saved your sorry ass," Regina snapped at her.

"You know in addition to that he cared for you," Snow snapped.

"No he didn't, you know I felt like a ghost in that home," Regina said.

"You are exaggerating," said Snow.

"No and you don't even see it, you don't know what he did to me," said Regina.

"Because you never ever told me," said Snow.

"What purpose would it have," said Regina.

"Would it hurt you to trust me with your secrets," said Snow.

"Doing that got the man I loved killed so yes it would, you stupid little girl!" said Regina and stormed out, having Cora send Snow a look. She quickly looked away, wondering if she should go after her, but afraid she would make it worse she didn't do that.

Emma however seeing and not to mention hearing it, excused herself from the table saying she had to go to the bathroom. It was at least half true, she had to go to the bathroom to throw up, the whole scene had made her nauseous, but that might as well be the pregnancy. She was wondering how long so could even keep it a secret from everyone. How stupid was she not using any kind of birth control. The worst part what that she was planning to break up with him, he just wasn't right for her anymore. And now with the baby if he found out he would probably want to marry her and all that shit, not to mention her parents would demand on it.

She threw up before she went to wash her mouth and then go to see if she could find Regina's chambers. Had she really killed people, and if she was capable of that why was she so afraid of Cora, surely she could handle her as well.

Finally by the end of a long corridor that was not much visited if at all by the students as it was known as the Professor's area, she found a door with the name Regina M. Mills. In the end was the door Cora Mills, and Rex Sebastian Rumpelstiltskin. 'Rex and Regina,' she thought with a frown knowing it meant king and queen. That could not be a coincidence. She was however wondering what that M was standing for. She carefully knocked on the door having Regina open it saying, "Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you were okay?" Emma asked, seeming worried.

"Why would it be any of your concern if I am or not?" asked Regina.

"You are right, it is not, but considering you said you would help me, and considering you are my… favorite Professor I do care," she said, looking down. She didn't realize it until she said it that it was true.

"Come in," Regina said, not feeling like having this conversation in the hallway. Emma came in, the room was by far bigger than she expected, and it of course would have a desk which in this case was seated in front of a large window. The desk was in white what Emma assumed to be marble or something like it. Her curtains in patterns of black and white, she must be mistaken if she thought she saw swans in the patterns. The pillars around the office were to be black, and there was also a fireplace there with a shelf with some pictures and a huge white horse on, some bookshelves along the wall and a sitting grouch with a black couch, two back chairs and a smaller marble table. Emma glanced upon it seeing that the table was filled with books. Turning her head, she would see the word Magister over the door. Not sure if she should sit down or not she remained standing.

"So you murdered my grandfather?" Emma asked her, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I do not wish to answer that, if you wish to know you can ask your mother," said Regina, turning away. Her eyes were now on the withe horse above the fire.

"I want to hear it from you," Emma pressed on; she didn't know why it was so important still she wished to know.

"I don't wish to talk about it, but I can show me, give me your hands and close your eyes," said the middle-aged woman, turning and holding out her hands. Emma nodded and grabbed on to them, doing as she asked. She gasped as she could see how Regina transferred her memories to her; she had been a young woman, not much older than she was now Emma bet, madly in love with the man that was taking care of the horses belonging to the castle. Her face was lighting up whenever they were together, but in the corner of her eye Emma saw her keeping their relationship as a secret. The scenery changed and they were suddenly in the forest Regina and her man with a couple of horses, having sneaked of for a moment of privacy and they were making out under a three when they got interrupted a girl on a runaway horse. Regina sat after saving her. It was Snow, her mother. Next scene was Regina having to accept a marriage proposal to Snow's father, but the marriage was not happy she soon saw, she was being excluded and not loved. And in bed, Emma shivered. When she thought things could not get worse it did, she saw Regina once before her wedding and once after sneak of to see Daniel, but Snow saw it and told Cora, she later learned. Cora killed him before her eyes, it broke her heart. Again the vision changed Regina looking over at young Snow playing in the garden smiling up at her, tears falling from her eyes as she whispered, "It's not fair I can never have children on my own." She saw Leopold dead, poison it would seem, she saw her mother forcing her to teach at the academy much as she had forced her to marry Leopold. Her methods ever so cruel. And at last she saw the sacrifice Regina had to give for her mother to help herself.

She could feel the Professor break free from her and as she opened her eyes she saw purple smoke and the professor were gone. She knew wherever she was she was most likely crying. Could she have gone to the stables no that were outside the castle grounds she figured.

"Please come back, let me comfort you," Emma whispered, she was sure wherever she was she could hear her. No answer, she would not come back to her, Emma knew. Slowly she left her office, leaving something behind on her desk, heading back to the students dormitory.

* * *

Regina returned moments later, sinking down on her couch, crying. She startled when she heard her mother say, "God I wish you weren't so weak."

"Mother, what do you want?" asked Regina on the offense. She didn't want her company not now or in the near future. It was bad enough she kept her as a prisoner at the school.

"To talk to you," she said sitting down next to her.

"About?" Regina said.

"Your love life," said Cora, plain and simple.

"I have none thanks to you," said Regina, which was true, her mother had made sure Daniel died. And that was something she would never forgive.

"Sweetheart, I did that in your best interest, you should married a great wizard which you did and you will again," said Cora, looking at her as she added, "You should not go and fall for this foolish girl like you did with Daniel, it will cause you nothing but a broken heart."

"Mother I am not like you I can never marry for rank, and I will not do that again, no matter what you do. Besides I do not love her, she is too young and a woman," said Regina, rolling her eyes. That hurt and she couldn't even explain why.

"Still you said you would protect her unborn child from anything," said Cora, frowning at her.

"I always wanted a child that's all," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you learn that even love has a price," said Cora.

"Like I ever would see comfort in you," Regina spat, before she walked into her bed chambers and slammed the door hard behind her. Her mother just looked after her, sighing heavily not caring to admit that that comment had hurt.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Mini magic

**_Warning: Physical abuse due to magic _**

* * *

**_Mini magic _**

It was a few days after Emma had learned about Professor Mills sad past and current situation that she found herself in the hallway with her friends. She was just about to take a bite from her sandwich, when Mulan said, "How can you eat that?"

"What it taste real good," said Emma, letting her teeth sink into a sandwich containing peanut butter, blackberry jam, American cheese and frosted flakes, in addition to a touch of chocolate pieces.

"No that combo is just weird," said Mulan wrinkling her nose, loosening the black and green tie on her uniform.

"What combo?" she heard Neal ask as he joined them, giving Emma a peck on the cheek.

"Her sandwich is with peanut butter, blackberry jam, American cheese and frosted flakes, in addition to a touch of chocolate pieces," said Mulan again wrinkling her nose, as Emma's father, Professor Charming walked pass them. Of course he would hear the conversation and have an Oh Lordy moment. Because if he didn't remember wrong his wife had had a craving for just that when she carried Emma.

Quickly he hurried to the teacher's lounge yelling, "Snow, you will never believe what I just found out."

Snow White looked at her husband smiling ever so proudly, all eyes on him as she asked, "What?"

"Our daughter is pregnant, I was walking down the hallway when I overheard a conversation, and I became all oh Lordy," he said, still smiling proudly.

"Firstly you got to stop using that phrase and what?" she said shocked, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Well I overheard her saying to Mulan, Aurora and Neal that she was eating a sandwich is with peanut butter, blackberry jam, American cheese and frosted flakes, in addition to a touch of chocolate pieces and that is just what you ate when you were pregnant with her," he said.

"Oh my God!" said Snow sinking down on a chair.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," said Charming, still smiling proudly, as he heard the headmaster snigger.

"Oh no, no, no, you are not, we do have to make her get rid of it," Snow protested strongly.

"What?" he said, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"She is way too young and that relationship will never last, and I am not raising a bastard," she said.

"If you don't mind me interrupt, dearie, you can't kill it," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Why?" Snow said, adding, "Please do not say she made a deal with you."

"That she did not, but she did make a deal with someone, making that child have the best protection he or she could ever have," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Cora, you did this?" Snow got up and her hands wrapped around the throat of the old witch. She however used her magic flinging Snow across the room. She gave her a superior look saying, "You stupid girl, I would never touch that child, and I promised I would not lay a hand on yours."

Snows eyes went around the room, knowing Belle the school librarian could not have done it, and if Rumple and Cora hadn't, that only left one person. The only person that seemed to have vanished from the room. As Charming helped her up, she grabbed his arm tight, saying, "Regina."

* * *

Regina was outside of the castle, she needed air, and she needed her horse no matter the consequence. She was of course feeling smaller pain as she neared the stables, like someone was scratching her, or maybe it was just the branches on the trees she was passing. She however ignored it and as she saw her horse it seemed less important.

She at last reached the stable and found her horse, Jerry, why she had named him that way only she knew. She took the brown horse out of his paddock, gave him and apple and brushed him ever so gently. He neighed at her, bushing his muzzle alongside her shoulder. She giggled, happily putting on his saddle and bridles. Slowly she got him out of the stable and got on top of him, riding away in a hurry, faster, faster. Feeling how her backside was burning like it was on flames, it hurt so much she could hardly stand it. Still she bit her teeth hard together and continued, faster she went until the pain became too much and she though, "Congratulations, mother, you win."

* * *

"Emma would you pay attention?" Snow asked her about thirty minutes later; she was teaching them about woodland creatures and how to use stuff you found in the nature for food or medicine.

"Mmm," she said, she felt it something was very wrong. Someone was hurting somewhere outside the castle walls, and she had a feeling it was Regina. She still answered her mother's question though, before turning to Aurora whispering, "I need a distraction, I need to get out right now."

"Leave it to me," she said, carefully making a fireball under her desk and throwing it towards Snow's desk, making her panic. As did the rest of the class, enough to make Emma escape. She wasn't the only one, Red left when she did. On her way out, she grabbed a hold of Emma's arm saying, "Don't go there?"

"Sorry?" Emma said confused, looking at the other girl, her hair was brown with pink stripes.

"Don't go after her, Professor Mills, dark magic, you don't want to mess with it," said Red, not letting her go.

"How did you know?" Emma asked surprised, surly she had not told anyone about the meeting with the professor or that she would tutor her.

"I've seen the way you look at her, but I also know how her mother is, I can sense the darkness. I am after all a creature of it," said Red and looked down in the ground.

"Sorry?" asked Emma very much confused wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"I'm a child of the moon and a creature of the night. Jefferson and August always looks me up when it is full moon," said Red with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Lord you are a werewolf," said Emma shocked.

"Guilty, also one of the many reasons I wear Red, it helps me contain the beast inside," said Red with a heavy sigh.

"Help me track the one in danger, I know time is precious," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"She went to the stables," said Red, making Emma follow her there. She took it was her wolf senses that told her that, after all full moon was nearing. She however wondered why she hadn't thought of that herself, all things considered she should have guessed that if Regina tried to run she would use a horse, due to the horse statue in her office. Once there she saw that one of the paddocks were empty. The horse Jerry was missing. Red looked at the horses saying, "She owns three of them, Jerry, Applejack and Rosalie."

"You can tell all that from smell?" Emma asked her.

"Of course not, but writing on the name plates are all the same," she said rolling her eyes.

Emma nodded, looking around the stables, she was not too fond of riding, her parents had tried to teach her when she was younger, but she to spite them had refused to learn or at least take an interest. Red looked at her saying, "You don't ride much do you?"

"No," Emma admitted.

"Well now you have to, you cannot go on foot or run if you want to find a woman on a horse," Red reasoned, finding a mere called Princess. It had once been Emma's; she remembered riding her a long time ago. As Red saddled it, Emma took a white stallion named Napoleon, her father's priced horse. Slowly she got his saddle on with some protest then it was the bridle and she was ready to go. Being the rebel as she was she didn't use a helmet, neither did Red it would seem. Once outside they got on the horses, they kicked them in the side and sat off. Red was a bit ahead, but she called over, "Your parents surname is Charming and yours is Swan, why?"

"Charming is a really stupid last name and I like swans," she called back, trying to control the powerful beast underneath her.

"You must really hate your parents," said Red, seeming to be listening, she heard hoofs ahead of her. Running fast.

"Only because they wish me to be like them," Emma was riding faster now, hearing the other fast as well, she whispered, "Napoleon, please go faster, we need to stop Jerry and get her back."

The horse neighed and got up before he did what she said. He was not used to be ridden by anyone but his master, and then again he knew this girl was desperate and speed up, catching up to the other horse. Emma saw Regina lying lifeless on top of him, she somehow managed to get his bridles and slow him down enough to get him to turn. As Red caught up she helped her friend get Jerry back to the stables where they got Regina off him. Emma looked at her face, white as snow, her pulse hardly there; it was coming out in jolts. She stroked her cheek, a tear falling down on her. She and Red got her arms over their shoulders and carried her back up to the castle and up to the student's dormitory where they lay her down on Emma's bed. The blonde felt her skin, it was cold as ice, her clothes soaked, odd, and she thought it had not been raining. She slowly and carefully with the help of her friend removed her clothes, discovering her skin was covered in blood and burns, there were recent on top of old markings.

"She…she did this, her curse cut and burned her, I'm so getting her for that, you get the mediwitch and help to heal her," said Emma, hurrying out of the room. Red went after her calling her name yelling, "Emma stop!"

"What, you cannot seriously mean she will get away with this, it's on the verge of murder, it is abuse by the use of black magic. I know the price she would have to pay, but this…this. I will kill her," Emma snarled, her eyes shining like fire, making Red back off.

As Emma hurried out Mulan and Aurora entered seeing her scared face asking, "What is the matter?"

"Get Snow or Charming, have them stop Emma from killing Cora, I need to get the mother superior now," said Red and hurried out. The two young girls looked at each other with wide eyes, before they run out as well, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Conflicting emotions

**_Conflicting emotions _**

Emma was walking down the corridors of the school in her hands fireballs shifting colors from red to blue to black and back to red. Everyone was jumping aside in terror; no one had ever seen the young rebel this angry. She had no intention of stopping for anyone, not until she had found the mother of all witches.

* * *

Aurora and Mulan were running like they had hell on their heels to the room in the teacher's corridor where it said David James and Snow White Charming. They both were knocking frantically on the door. Snow opened looking at them asking, "What is going on?"

"Emma, she's…she's," Aurora panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Going to… going to…" Mulan said, also trying to catch her breath.

Charming that in the meantime had joined his wife at the door, looked at Emma's two best friends wondering what his daughter was going to do this time. It couldn't be good considering they were there in the first place. Normally the students supported Emma and her pranks so this had to be serious.

"Kill Cora!" Both spat out at the same time.

"Sorry what?" Snow's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in shock. This could surely not be a fact.

"Please take this from the start," said Charming calmly, this could not be so. He knew for a fact that very few students liked the deputy headmistress but still this was taking it too far.

"We can't, because when we came back from the…library Emma was running out. Red said to get you," said Aurora, blushing.

"Where is Red now?" asked Charming still calm.

"I think she was going to get the mediwitch then come back, not sure why as she seemed fine," said Mulan with a shrug.

"Snow you follow the girls back to the dormitory, I will go and fetch Rumple and go to Cora, if our daughter is like they say on her way to kill her we need help," he said. She nodded and followed them, while he went to the headmaster's office. He didn't bother knocking before entering, making Rumple looked at him, saying, "Charming, I thought you had a name due to manners, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought you that could predict the future would know," said Charming, looking at him frowning.

"Let me guess Emma has done something stupid?" he said, seeming bored.

"Not yet, but rumors has it she will Cora, any idea why?" he asked.

"I have some, but I wouldn't be too worried, Cora can handle her I have no doubt," he said with a shrug. Even if Emma was young and a good with, it would take her years still before she would be able to defeat his mistress.

"You are saying Cora cannot be killed, now that is reassuring," said Charming.

"Of course she can, everyone can, all I am saying is Emma has yet not the skill it takes for that to happen," he seemed calm still.

"So you will do nothing?" Charming said.

"Charming, your daughter has been out of control for a long time, clearly you and Snow cannot handle her, let someone that can do it. Cora will not be able to harm her I can assure you," he said.

"Why because Regina is protecting her, what if your precious daughter is already dead?" Charming snapped at him, he was glaring at him with angry eyes.

"She can't be, and Emma is protected due to the love you and your wife gave creating her," said Rumpelstiltskin with a heavy sigh. In his mind he hope he was right that Regina was still alive.

"So you are saying I shall not try to stop her?" Charming said still mighty frustrated.

"At this point she is most likely with Cora by closed doors it would be pretty pointless," said Rumple.

"Fine, I'll go and tell my wife the good news," he said and shook his head, leaving, as Rumpelstiltskin hoped he was right in his words. That Emma wouldn't be harmed and that Cora would not die.

* * *

In Emma's room Snow gasped when she saw the condition her stepmother was in. She saw how the healer was helping her as far as she could, clenching her wound's and everything else she would need to heal faster. The wounds however seemed to be going deeper than Snow thought at first look.

"What did this?" she asked the mediwitch.

"Dark magic," she answered plain and simple.

"Will she heal?" Snow asked.

"In time with the right care, however she is cursed so if she steps over the lines it will happen again," said the mediwitch.

"And if the curse gets broken?" asked Snow.

"She will be free, she will need her rest so I will come back tomorrow," said the mediwitch, leaving Snow to watch over her mother. Or what she had learn to look upon as her mother after hers died.

* * *

Emma blasted open Cora's door with a black fireball, making the old lady gasp using a spell to contain it. She slowly let it burn out, as she looked at Emma saying, "Have you completely lost your wits that door cost a fortune to replace."

"That door should be the last of your concern, because I am here to finish you off," said Emma.

"And here I thought you were here for the shape shifting spell," said Cora, turning herself into her daughter, smiling at her. Her hand reaching out towards Emma, making the younger woman swallow hard. How could she do and so fast, she was sure that if she spoke their voices would be the same. Cora knowing she had managed to throw the angry teenager of track, changed back.

"I would have needed that, I mean I do need that, but right now I am more interested in killing you," said Emma truthfully. She could still feel her anger boiling inside her.

"What you need to remember when you like to kill someone, never let yourself get throw off-track by any distractions they throw your way," she said, giving her an evil grin.

"So you would like me to battle you is that what you are saying," she asked confused.

"Yes, it would be good exercise for you to duel me," said Cora.

"Wait is this a trick?" said Emma, she was letting her do this no questions asked, that seemed too easy.

"No trick no rules, show me what you got, Princess," said Cora, smiling at her. She was truly enjoying herself.

Emma nodded again trying to toss some fireballs against her, but Cora bushed them off and made them to water falling to the ground. She turned to become Snow which told Emma to focus to listen and use magic, which of course would enrage Emma going at her with all she had, yelling how she hated her, that she wouldn't and so on. In the end the young blonde would feel exhausted by trying standing there shivering, making Cora turn back saying, "Easy, young one, easy."

Emma sank down on the floor in front of her whispering, "I hate it, I hate magic, and it can never be used for good."

"You are wrong, magic was used to create you, that were magic of love," Cora said, placing a hand on her head.

"Did you….did you create Regina the same way, but love?" she wondered, clearly she must have hit Cora's weak spot by asking, as the old lady removed her hand saying, "That is enough for today."

"Do you love her?" Emma asked boldly.

"Do you?" Cora quickly retorted.

"Yes," said Emma without thinking, wondering where the answer came from and so fast.

Cora turned within less than seconds, kneeling down, taking Emma's hand in her own, holding them for some time, and making Emma feel something she had not felt before or at least not in such a strong way. Love, so strong it took her breath away, as she opened her eyes she realized Cora was gone. Slowly she got up and left the room. As the door closed the old witch was to return, whispering, "Yes, I love her with all that I have and all that I am."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would like to hear your thoughts :o)


	5. Worries and comfort

**_Author's Note: _**Since it is Friday, I figured I would give you guys another chapter, enjoy and have a good weekend :o)

**_Worries and comfort _**

When Emma came back to her bedroom she realized just how drained she was. Regina, still on her bed, but now dressed, and resting peacefully. Aurora and Mulan were sleeping as well. How long had she been with Cora, it seemed like forever. The room was now dark and quiet.

The young Swan went over to the window and looked out; her mind was racing as she tried to picture a young Cora finding she was pregnant with her lover not long after she had agreed to marry her husband most likely. She must have felt so torn, not knowing what to do. She most likely had told her husband she was his, the baby inside her. And of course he would have loved her as that; he had no reason not to. A hand stroked over her belly, wondering how Neal would react when she told him. Would he be happy, would he be upset, would he offer to do the right thing, would he just tell her it was her problem?

She could hear Regina whimper in her sleep, pain from the cut and burns. Over the last couple of days the two had met for regular sessions where Emma would slowly learn how to vanish and show up elsewhere. Emma found it difficult, and she did wonder how long it had taken Regina to learn it.

Regina M, she wondered what that M was standing for, was it a last name to honor the stable boy or a middle one given her by her parents. Her parents, Emma's thoughts went to her own set of parents Snow White and David James Charming. She knew them to be married since they were very young and her mother to be pure in every way. They only practiced good magic and wanted Emma to learn that as well. The young Swan however didn't want that, she wanted a regular life, in the regular world, not one where she could ride dragons and fight against dark witches and wizards, much like Regina.

Ever since she was young she had been told that there were good and bad witches and wizards, that some swore to dark magic and some to light. She had been taught that if you came from a pureblood family like Regina's you would look down upon others and you would think yourself better. Knowing her parents she would say that they were like that as well. They were simply so good it was sickening.

In the distance she could hear a wolf howl, Red perhaps. Emma sighed as she slowly left the room and started to walk around the castle grounds. The ground was cold as she was now barefoot, she didn't care though. She would never understand how Cora could hurt her daughter like that. She sighed heavily as she out of the blue heard Archie the janitor say, "Out this late, Princess?"

"Oh hi, Archie couldn't sleep," she said with a shrug. He was mopping the floors.

"You want to talk about it?" he offered.

"It's just you know the Mills?" asked Emma.

"Of course, they hired me, Cora comes to talk every once in a while," he said.

"She got a conscience?" Emma asked shocked.

"Everyone does, and her mind is troubled a lot," he said with a nod.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"I cannot tell you that," he answered, smiling at her, she nodded, walking further down the hallway, and up the stairs, to the boys' dormitory. She walked down the corridor until she found a door saying, "Neal Cassidy." She knocked on it as what felt like a million of emotions went through her. She heard movements from inside and soon he was at the door saying, "Babe, what is going on?"

"She…she…she and I…." Emma stuttered before she broke down in tears, this was too much to handle, it was all too much. Neal wrapped his arms confused around his girl and dragged her inside. He managed to get her to sit down on his bed as he found a bottle of apple cider, without alcohol, he of course had with as well. This would take a while he knew. He handed her a glass as he said, "So do you wish to take it from the top so I can follow?"

She took a sip saying, "Man this is good, where did you get it?"

"Stole it from Regina's storage, she has so many bottle's she won't notice that one is missing," said Neal with a shrug.

"Neal, you shouldn't have done that," Emma hissed at him.

"Relax Swan, no one died now did they?" he said.

"No it's just she almost died and all cause she's trying to help me and I am pregnant," she said.

"Wow, wow, what?" he asked her, his jaw was dropping now.

"I'm pregnant which is why I needed hers and Cora's help, only magic always comes with a price," she said.

"Always do, you should know that, and how are they helping?" he asked.

"Regina is going to protect the baby from her parents and mine, and she is teaching me the vanishing spell and Cora the shape shifting one, we had a huge duel earlier, man she's some peace of work," said Emma.

"You dueled Cora Mills and got away with it?" Neal said, even more shocked.

"I found her weak spot if you may put it that way," said Emma with a shrug.

"Good, so what are you or we going to do about the kid," said Neal.

"I'm not ready to be a mother and I don't want you to step up to the task of fatherhood if you are not ready. We are too young, we don't have money, work or a place," she said with a heavy sigh.

"And so?" he said, figuring she had to have a plan.

"We give him or her to Regina so the baby has a shoot and it will have everything," said Emma.

"You want our daughter or son to be raised by a Mills, they are evil to the core," said Neal shocked.

"Says the son of the headmaster," she said with a frown.

"Wait, now I get it, you care for her, Emma do you love her?" he asked her in disbelief. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before all things considered the blonde had seemed to show nothing but hatred for the professor, then again that might have been a clever way to show her real emotions.

"I think I might, seeing her bloody and cut it made me heart ache, why I went for Cora without even thinking twice about it," said Emma, leaning on him.

"You're one messed up girl aren't you?" said Neal in a soft tone, ruffling her hair.

"Says the ones that steal from the Professors," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"A man's gotto do what a man's gotto do to survive," he said, with a smile.

"I thought your dad made sure of that," said Emma, smiling at him.

"I don't want his money," said Neal.

"Well if it is stealing you want, I'll give you challenge?" said Emma.

"I'm listening," he said, seeming very interested.

"I dare you to steal three personal things belonging to Cora," said Emma, her eyes shining now.

"Any time limit?" he asked.

"By dinner tomorrow," said Emma.

"Deal, you better get back or we'll get hell if you are found here in the morning," Neal said. The blonde nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek before she left to go back to her dormitory.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Crime and Punishment

**_Crime and Punishment _**

Early morning Neal sneaked into Cora's chambers, he figured it was less chance to get caught then, as the old lady would most likely be asleep. Picking the door to him was a piece of cake. Once inside her took a look around, it was bigger than it seemed from the outside. He looked in one of the shelf a picture of Cora when she was younger with a man and what he assumed to be Regina, all smiling. There was a picture of her and what he assumed to be Cora and her husband at a later point. Reasoning for this was that both were wearing matching wedding bands.

There also were pictures of Regina in different ages, so he assumed she did love her daughter more than what people was led to believe. Slowly he moved towards the door he assumed to be her bedroom and where she kept her most personal positions. Quietly he opened the door and saw her as he suspected sleeping in bed. He moved closer noticing she was snoring somewhat, her cover only half over her, meaning he could clearly see her breasts and assuming her to be otherwise naked also. He froze in his tracks looking at her, then his eyes went to the locket around her neck, and he decided to take it. He moved towards her as quiet as he could until he was standing next to the headed of her bed.

Neal would hate to admit that spite her age Cora was still very beautiful and attractive. He bent down, and with careful movements somehow managed to get the lock on the necklace opened, and removing it. Then came the thing he was not prepared for, when she muttered, "Rumple, while you are there give me a kiss."

Neal's eyes widened, should he do it, or leave it be. On the other hand no one would need to know. Carefully not daring to do otherwise he bent down to kiss her half-open lips, which was softer than he expected. As he backed away she closed her lips and turned her head, continuing to sleep. He backed away looking at her night-table, frowning, a diary. He took it with him, when he noticed something in the corner of the bookshelf. He moved closer, seeing a drawing made by Regina. It said with childish letters, "To mommy, I love you."

He took it out carefully, and slowly removed himself from her room. It was just his luck he was to trip over the threshold and out of the room. As he quietly closed the door he cast a glimpse on the sleeping woman once more before leaving.

* * *

In another room at another place of the academy Regina was slowly waking up. She was aching all over from the night before, and opening her eyes she did not recognize her surroundings. It would take her a few moments to get that she was in the student's dormitory. Sleeping with Aurora and Mulan by the looks of it, and she took she was in Emma's bed. The young blonde was however nowhere to be seen.

"Em…Emma," she whispered hoarsely, waking up Aurora.

"How are you feeling," she asked concerned.

"I'm….fine, where is Emma?" asked Regina, slowly trying to sit up. She didn't manage alone though, so Aurora helped her. She assumed her bandages would need changing before she could leave.

"She went to take care of your mother last night, never returned, either she got in trouble or she probably stopped by Neal," said Aurora.

"Oh," said Regina, feeling her heart sink when she heard that.

"She'll be fine, Cora can't kill her," said Mulan that by now had woken up as well.

"You haven't faced my mother," said Regina.

"Perhaps not but she would have backed down I am sure," said Mulan, Aurora nodded to this.

"I need to get back to my room, I have an early class, if you would be so kind to send Snow I need help with the bandages," said Regina and got up, somehow managing to leave and head back to her room.

* * *

"So you weren't going to tell us?" Charming said, blocking a blow from Emma's sword. They were having an early morning work-out fencing against each other. They both seemed to be angry with each other and they needed an outlet.

"I do not see why it would be any of your concern," said Emma annoying, striking at him harder and faster.

"That my eighteen year old daughter is pregnant with an idiot, sure that is none of my concern," he said and struck blow at her.

"My child, my responsibility, my choice what I do with him or her," Emma said, ducking for a blow and striking back.

"Yes giving him or her to Regina, she is not even family," said Charming, ducking and jumping back.

"She was good enough to marry my grandfather only he did not love her," said Emma annoyed, adding, "I think she will be just the right woman to raise our child."

"And Neal does he even know?" her father asked.

"Of course he agrees on my decision," said Emma giving him a final blow making him loose his sword. She smiled saying, "I win."

"I'll never know where we went wrong with you," he said as he picked up his sword.

"By forcing me to go here among other things, I need to hurry I need to shower before breakfast," she said, running inside, to do just that. He just looked after her knowing that if nothing else she would make one heck of a knight.

* * *

Not very long after Cora woke up, she could at once tell that something wasn't right, but it was only when she looked at her nightstand seeing her diary was missing she knew she had had someone in her room. Not caring she was still naked, she called out, "Rumple get here now!"

"Cora, really would it hurt to get dressed before you call me," he said with a frown, appearing only moments later.

"Oh please, like you haven't seen me naked before. In any case I have been robbed?" she said, using a wordless spell to get dressed.

"Really now that is interesting," he said, seeming intrigued.

"Why so?" she wondered, not seeing anything interesting about it.

"Just think about it, you are probably the most dangerous witch in the school, due to your knowledge of magic and the fact everyone know your punishment would be cruel. Who would really be foolish enough to go into the effort of stealing from you," he said.

"I must say that is a valid point and he or she will be punished," she said.

"Of course, but if I were you I would keep it low key, because he or she would be too proud not to show it off and then you can strike," said Rumpelstiltskin. She sighed nodded, he hated the thought of her diary being red or put on display in front of the students.

* * *

It was dinner time and as usual the students was sitting down on their tables, it was sorted so that girls was sitting with girls and boys with boys, from young to old. Now as the teachers had not entered Neal sneaked over to Emma to show her the prey.

"What do you say now," he said, pushing the drawing, locket and diary in front of her.

Emma's eyes widened as she said, "Neal are you insane, you got to put that back, she will kill you."

"But you said…" he started, when she cut him off saying, "A book or a pen with her markings, not her bloody diary. There she is, hide it."

His look however would have it that he would bump into red, making them both topple over, so he lost it. He got up flushed, and she for some reason grabbed the book and put under her red cape as he ran back to his seat. Cora spotting them called out, "Is there a problem?"

"No…no," Neal stuttered, threading up before Red, his hands behind her back, making the locket drop to the floor. She picked it up, saying, "So you are the bold thief, I should have known."

"Cora… deputy headmistress it was not him it was me," said Red, making everyone gasp, looking at her. Why would she take the blame for a crime she did not commit, Emma wondered.

"Then why does he have the locket and the drawing," she said with a frown, knowing Red was lying.

"I…I told him to hide it, until I had time to put it back after dinner, I left my purse in the room, my pants has no pocket, his does," she said, Neal nodded.

"So you are meaning to say that you stole all three tings and not Neal?" Cora asked in disbelief. She of course knew that Red was lying.

"Yes, I did, I figured I during the night needed an adventure, something to brag about this morning. And you are a heavy sleeper, seemed like and easy prey," said Red, her cheek blushing.

"Really, so if that is a fact, tell me in what attire I usually sleep in," said Cora, looking at her with small eyes.

"Naked, ma'am, you always sleep naked, unless it is very cold in the winter, then you use a black or red evening gown," Red said, making everyone gasp. Cora's eyes went to Neal.

"I wouldn't know," said Neal, shaking his head, wondering how the hell Red would know that. Emma looked over at Neal, that mimed, "Naked." She nodded, however Red knew the attires for Cora's evening attired she didn't even wish to know.

"Very well, you shall come with me to the office after dinner for your punishment," said Cora, wondering how she could be so accurate if she was lying. What she had said was actually true.

Red nodded, and Cora went back up to her seat. Red sighed, as she turned hissing over to Neal, "You owe me big time."

He nodded and turned his head to talk to Jefferson. She on the other hand was turned he attention to her plate, fearing what Cora would do to her later.

* * *

As soon as Cora was back she heard Regina say, "You cannot let her take the punishment, you know as well as I she didn't do it."

"Well she would have to be in my bedroom more than once to know that," Cora commented.

"Perhaps, but no last night," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"How do you know that even?" asked Cora.

"You may have made sure I learned my lesson, but Red was there saving me and getting the nurse to check the injuries, I know when I was in and out of consciousness. She was gone after but I am sure she was in her room," said Regina, looking at her mother.

"I'm not stupid, I'm sure it was Neal due to the cheap cologne he is using. But if they don't want to sort it like this it is not much I can do about it," said Cora.

"Mother you cannot punish her, please," Regina pleaded, now looking at Rumple for help. He looked at Cora saying, "Is this really necessary why not convict Neal?"

"Because Neal and miss Swan needs to learn that their actions has consequences," said Cora.

"Emma, what does she have to do with this?" they heard Charming ask from the other side of the table.

"Everything," said both Cora and Rumple at once, making Regina and Snow frown.

"I'm so not following," said Charming, making Regina think, 'Nothing new there.'

"Every time a boy does something stupid there is bound to be a girl involved," said Cora, making the headmaster nod. Charming didn't answer to this as he had done plenty of foolish things to impress his wife.

"So speaking of stupid, Cora how long will you lock Regina to the castle," said Snow White, looking at the old lady.

"That is a family matter," said Cora, rolling her eyes at the younger woman.

"Yeah making your daughter almost die for not following you sure is the way to do," said Snow.

"You are doing the exact same thing," Cora snarled at her.

"What do you mean I am not holding my daughter locked up here," Snow screamed at her, her face turning red.

"You are, if it had been to her she would never have gotten into magic at all, you however are forcing her to it. You and charming are both doing that. You have pushed her so far that she ended up pregnant and coming to me for help," said Cora.

Snow looked at Cora, then at Emma, that looked up at them. Her eyes filled with hate, but it was not directed at the Mills, but herself. Emma arouse from the table, standing up on the bench, it was then Snow saw the sword in her belt. She lifted it and let it sink into the table making sparks shoot, saying, "I shall never obey you mother, I will never marry whoever you pick and I will never bear the name Charming. I rather be a Mills until the day I die."

A purple smoke wrapped around her and with that she and the sword was gone. Cora smiled pleased saying, "That's my girl."

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at her mother with hurt eyes, she whispered, "I hate you."

With that she was gone into a cloud of purple smoke. Snow looked at Cora that looked back, both glaring at each other. Snow White didn't know what she hated more that she was right or that her daughter was going to her for help.

"I hate you sometimes," she whispered, and to Cora's surprise she vanished in dark grey smoke. She looked at Charming for an answer to this. He shrugged and said, "She learned it from watching you when she was very young."

* * *

Cora walked out of the dining hall, otherwise known as the enchanted hall due to the fact the scenery on the walls could change. Not many knew but it was due to her and Regina's moods. Rumple had invented it many years ago and he made sure it went after the ones he saw fit. Now as Cora was not in a good mood showing a beautiful landscape where it was storming.

She could see on her way out see that Red was no longer seated at the table. Great now she had to find her as well.

The old witch grumbled, walking towards her office, after all she had to do something she didn't like paperwork. She got surprised as she saw Red by the end of the stairs to her office. Nodding for her to come along, the young woman quickly did. As soon as they were in her office Cora made sure her locket was hanging around her neck again, and put the drawing from Regina somewhere more private. Then she tuned to Red saying, "Your reasoning for stealing my diary?"

"I wanted to learn more about you, perhaps to get more what you are about," said Red with a shrug. She seemed to think it was no big deal, Cora sensed otherwise.

"I know for a fact Neal stole it, why are you covering for him?" Cora said with a heavy sigh. She could see something in her green eyes she couldn't rightly figure out.

"Because he already got enough to worry about," said Red, again pretending it was no big deal.

"And here I thought you wanted to spend time with me alone, God Red, I'm old enough to be your grandmother. By your answers earlier I am certain you have been in my room before, watching over me while I've been sleeping," said Cora, not quite sure how to handle it.

"I never touched you, not even once, so I haven assaulted you in any way," Red defended herself.

"How about invading my privacy?" asked Cora.

"I…I didn't think of that I needed to…see you," she whispered, her face was turning to the same color at your names.

Cora groaned, not knowing what to say. Of course as she had been teaching at the academy for many years, there every once in a while happened that a student or more had fallen for her. No one of interest though, not until now. She couldn't let herself falling into the same trap as her daughter seemed to be going right in to. She was older and wiser. Still the old woman was very lonely at times, it would be nice to have someone hold her or share her bed every once in a while. 'Cora, don't be stupid, don't go down that road," she told herself.

Red was looking at the older witch, which at the moment seemed to be very troubled, she seemed to be confused as to what she did. Red couldn't take her eyes of her, she hated to admit that she had had a crush on the horrifying professor for some time now. She hated herself for feeling that way mostly because Cora was a woman, but still she did.

"Let me have you," said Red boldly, well aware that could be the last words she would ever say. She didn't care though.

"Fine," said Cora, not knowing why, only that she didn't care about the consequences. Maybe she was too lonely, maybe she was to randy, maybe she just needed someone to not hate her, to care. For whatever reason she led the younger girl to her bedroom, only to let the door slam shut right behind them.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	7. Snow's Mistake

**_Author's Note: _**Wanted to try to post it in occasion of the evil Queen Lana's birthday the 15th :o)_ Also the name Jerry for a horse is because it was the real name of the horse she rode in the stable boy. _

**_Warning: _**Sex read at own risk

* * *

**_Snow's Mistake _**

Emma was sitting in the court yard of the school, the sun was shining and she wasn't feeling all bad. She was now in the fifth month of her pregnancy and she had even felt the baby moving a couple of times. Just like he was now. A smiled graced her lips by the feeling of it. The very first time she had been caught off guard and it was new and exciting, now she however was more used to it.

Hearing two familiar voices she made herself disappear in purple smoke. Over the last past months she had managed to get that skill down, thanks to Regina. She had really been patient with her when it came to that. Now however Emma was really good at it. Perhaps even faster than old Cora she reckoned.

"I am saying that maybe just maybe we should cut her a break," Emma heard her father say.

"Charming with all due respect, she is siding with Cora, why else would she be spending so much time with her," said Snow.

"She is only teaching her the shape shifting spell, just like Regina showed her the vanishing spell," said Charming.

"Only, you are aware that if she succeed she will leave us for good, taking the baby with her," said Snow.

"Yes well you are not giving her much other choice now are you, you are not giving her any support of any kind. If you care to remember you were younger than she is now when you had her," said Charming. Of course not many knew their daughter had not been planned even if she had made from the love they felt. The couple had run off and got married shortly after they found out. That had not sat well with Regina, that at the time had been her acting mother. Then again you could say they had a very different relationship.

"Why I don't want her to make the same mistake," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"So I am a mistake?" she heard Emma's hurt voice behind her. Tears showing in her eyes also, her hands resting on her growing belly. Surely this could not be so.

"Of course not, what I meant was…" Snow was searching for a way to save herself.

"You know save it, and just so you know, Cora may have struggled at first to get Regina, but at least she wanted her, and she loved her daughter more than anything. So if an evil witch can do that, why can't you?" Emma whispered, disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

"Nice Snow, real nice," said Charming, walking away from her also. She was just about to follow when she heard Cora say, "Not always easy being a mother is there?"

"You should know," said Snow, not turning. She wondered how the old witch could turn up just at the right moments.

"Oh I do, so you really didn't want her?" Cora asked, she was frowning.

"I did, you know I did," said Snow.

"All I heard was that you and Charming ran when you found out, not leaving as much as a note," said Cora.

"You really expected me to stay with the man that murdered my father in cold blood. To go and ask her for support in the matter," said Snow.

"Are you saying my daughter did not raise you as her own?" Cora asked, as she had always been under that impression.

"Of course," said Snow. It was true she had, she may not have been flawless, but she really had tried after her best capabilities, Snow had seen in later times.

"So why would it have hurt you so much to trust her with that, she only did what was best for you," said Cora.

"No she did what she had to do, considering the circumstances," said Snow.

"At first yes, but in the end that woman grew to love you, whether she wishes to admit it or not," said Cora.

"And just how do you know?" Snow asked.

"Because, dearie, a mother knows everything," said Cora.

"The how come I don't feel like I know the slightest thing about my daughter at all?" she asked.

"You don't because you keep pushing her further and further away. You are without knowing it pushing her into my daughter's arms," said Cora, vanishing as well, giving Snow something to think about.

* * *

Snow knocked on Regina's door, before entering. Her eyes were filled with tears as she had no idea what to do anymore. She did not know how to mend fences with her little girl. She had no idea to even talk to Regina or even her own husband. All they have done over the past months was to fight.

"Snow?" Regina asked confused, looking at the other woman. They woman she had once raised and considering her own. The once she had once saved from a runaway horse.

"Mommy," Snow spoke out, it sounded like a whisper. She had never in her whole life actually called her that. She had always called her by her first name due to the memory of her mother. Regina frowned, was she being serious, and why now.

Slowly she got up from her desk and walked over to hug her, holding her close, she didn't speak. None of them did, neither really didn't know what to say. Regina found it odd that she at all had come to her for comfort; still she couldn't bring herself to reject her.

And so they just stood there for a very long time, holding on to each other, if felt like when Snow was younger and had hurt herself while playing, or the time she thought Charming had been cheating on her. He was quite a ladies man Regina remembered.

As Snow slowly broke free she whispered, "Please don't harm my daughter."

"I would never do such a thing," said Regina uphold, the last couple of months she had become more and more taken by Emma. They had managed to sneak some moments alone whenever they could, but due to the fact they were being careful not many.

Snow nodded, hugged Regina thigh for a moment before she bent to whisper, "For what it is worth, I do love you, you're the only mother I do remember."

With that she vanished into a cloud of green smoke and Regina was again left alone. Only for a moment though as pink smoke, then Emma appeared before her. Also she in tears. Regina took her love into her arms whispering, "What's the matter Princess?"

"Mom, she told me I was a mistake, I was never meant to…to be born," she whispered into her shoulder.

"I'm sure that even if that is a fact, she was more than happy you came along. As am I," Regina whispered in a soft tone, gently stroking her back.

"Lower down please," Emma whispered, as the small of her back was hurting somewhat from the baby weight. Regina's hand went further down and rubbed it ever so gently, making Emma moan slightly. Regina could not help to feel excited by this. Spite the fact they were a couple, they had not yet made love, and the brunette was having trouble not to jump on her.

"Mmm, Regina, that feels so good," Emma purred into her ear, knowing it was most likely turning her on further. She could tell be Regina's low pants that she already was.

"Stop…stop teasing," Regina said, not able to contain herself, her lips touched based with Emma. Emma returned the kiss and let her lips open somewhat so Regina could come inside. The brunette went at her with all she got, months of build up desire was driving her, as she pushed Emma towards her the fireplace, and down on the carpet in front of it. For the time being it would have to do as she was in a hurry. As she broke free to tear off Emma's uniform top, shirt and tie, she was looking at her with eyes burning of desire.

Looking at her pregnant belly she had seen grown over the past months, she couldn't help but to wonder as so many times before what it had to be like. She let her hand stroke upon it ever so gently, before bending down to kiss it for the very first time. Emma's hand was gently trailing through her hair as she did this. And when Regina went up to kiss her nothing but tenderness was shining from her blue eyes.

Carefully Regina removed her black leather top and her back pants, her cape was not on as she was home. Underneath of course black lace lingerie in the patterns of bats. She sure was a vision, spite her age, so beautiful and so very sexy, her skin soft and perfect, there was no signs of aging at all. Come to think of it Emma did not know how old she really was, she didn't really care either.

The older woman slide between her legs and went up to kiss her lips, stroking her, caressing her along her sides, making sure her growing belly was not harmed. She was worried about the unborn as well, very worried he or she would be born too early due to the situation they were in. And due to the tools the classes and extra activities Emma had.

Emma let out a moan into her mouth as her kisses got deeper and hungrier. Regina seemed eager and Emma could feel how her sex brushed upon her own, dark brown curls meeting with blonde ones, as neither was shaven. She was shivering lightly now, making Regina in a worried tone ask, "Are you cold?"

"No I am just fine, hot stuff, this is shivers of delight," said Emma letting a hand go to stroke her cheek. The brunette blushed slightly.

"You are so damn beautiful, do you know that?" Emma asked, adjusting so she could kiss one of her shoulders ever so gently.

"I'm not, I have scars all over, ugly cuts and burns, some are still in so recent they have not had the time to heal," said Regina with a heavy sigh. In any other case she would backed off her partner at this point. But not Emma, not her Emma, she trusted her.

"You really need to get your mother to stop this," said Emma, letting her hand slide over one of the recent cuts. Her fingers eased the pain and healed it a little. She took it it was due to the fact that she loved Regina so dearly.

"I will…I will," she whispered, leaning her head, hiding it in Emma's shoulder for a little while. Emma could feel her tears, she held her ever so close. Once the older woman had gathered herself, she went to kiss Emma again, in a very needy way. Emma knew she was dripping wet and whispered between her pants, "Get…inside…me…please."

Regina slid her hand down between them, cupping Emma's wet area, letting her fingers slide between their folds. Carefully she found the entrance to her cave and slid two fingers inside her, making Emma gasp. Regina locked at her worried, ready to retract when Emma gave her a nod to continue. She was fine, it was just an unfamiliar feeling having fingers instead of a manhood in her. A pleasant feeling she would soon find. Regina moved down to her breast, suckling on one of Emma's hard nipples, Emma pushing her head closer moaning for more. Her hands going down to cup Regina's firm ass, making her release the nipple and let out a sound of surprise. She frowned before she bent down to kiss Emma once more, before she went some love marks one Emma's neck, she wanted to make her property it would seem. As she went in and out of Emma, she to her delight noticed Emma was doing the very same to her. She moaned into her neck as Emma moaned into her shoulder, her free hand cupping one of Regina's firm breasts. Shea arched some inches up, but continued to move steady, making sure to have Emma over the edge shaking, before she let herself do the same.

Lying on top of her panting fast, tears fell from her eyes, overwhelmed by feeling so loved and content. Emma, stroked her, slowly calming down with her. She looked at her whispering, "I love you."

"I love you as well, and I'm sorry to say you have to go, or you will be late for your mothers boring lecture about famous witches and wizards through history," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes at her. To Emma they now looked more golden.

"I know, thank you for making this so perfect," she whispered, kissing her cheek. The Professor slowly got off her and helped her off, casting a spell to have the clothes get on her so she would save time get dressed. Then she did the same with herself.

Regina smiled at her saying, "Now run along, I will see you at dinner."

"Or maybe I will sneak into your Animal mimicry class, one day you have to teach me how you can mimic every animal that seem to exist," said Emma, it was really impressive after what she heard.

"I can also duplicate myself, but I never found that skill very useful," said Regina with a shrug.

"Still you cannot shape shift, how come?" asked Emma.

"Takes a good deal to learn, you should know as you are trying to master that," said Regina, frowning at Emma.

"I know," said Emma, gathering her mind and slowly transforming into her mother and back.

"Impressive, very impressive," said Regina, truly impressed by the fact she managed to do it that fast. Emma nodded, before running out, she didn't have a lot of time as her classroom was across the school. In worst case she would use the vanishing reappearing spell to travel there faster.

* * *

Regina on the other hand got slowly dressed and sprayed on some perfume, before she made her way down the Professor's corridor. She needed to debate with her mother both the fact she wanted her curse lifted and to ask if she could change the course schedule on her omni-linguism class. Walking there she thought about how perfect her first time with Emma had been and how much she loved both her and the little once growing inside her. That was not the only thing that was on her mind walking towards her mother's room. Lately her mother had seemed to change, mostly she noticed due to the fact the walls in the enchanted hall was pictured with calm pictures and animals and fairies playing. She even spotted a couple of swans in love over the last couple of months. Could her mother be in love as well?

She of course knew that she and her father had been some kind of an item back in the days, and that they were still close friends. Still she didn't see them getting back together. Then again she could be wrong. She, having the key locked her into her mother's chambers. It seemed empty, then again she was an old lady so it could be that she was in bed resting. She of course knew like herself her mother could look her room if she wished, however this time she was not.

Regina pushed the door open and gasped, never in her wildest dreams could she had pictured what she was looking out. She had been right as her mother was not alone in her bed, she was resting, naked with Red. Both entangled in each other, much like lovers.

"Mother!" Regina's voice sounded as shocked as she was, wondering how long this had been going on.

Cora slowly opened her eyes, seeming disoriented as she looked at her daughter. Then she came to and said, "Regina, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, what on earth are you doing, with…her?" asked Regina, wrinkling her nose.

"That is none of your concern," said Cora, sitting up, using a spell to get dressed a quickly as possible. As she followed Regina out of the room, the younger brunette said, "You are trice her age and I find it unethical of you to…whatever the two of you are doing."

Cora frowned saying, "Yes like you and Miss Swan are any better, now what was it you wished to discuss."

"I'm not the one that is nearing sixty… never mind, I want you to lift the curse and I wish to change my omni-linguism class from ten to three on Thursdays," said Regina boldly.

"And your reasoning for both?" Cora asked her.

"The classes I have a lot of papers to grade this time of year and I would like to sleep a bit longer and train my horses more, which brings me to why I want you to remove reason one," said Regina with a shrug.

"You and your god damn horses, fine you can change the times and I shall lift the curse," said Cora.

Regina practically threw herself at her mother saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you so very much, mommy."

"You are welcome, sweetheart, just make sure you attend to your classes in addition to your horses," said Cora, lying her hands on her daughter's back, making the wounds heal faster. She had the same ability as Emma, but her powers were much stronger.

"I promise," said Regina happily and let her go, smiling from ear to ear with happiness.

"Good, and for the record I do love you too," said Cora in a very soft tone, making Regina hug her again. Cora knew she would go for the stables, to take Jerry for the run. That gift was the last thing her daddy gave her before he died.

Cora sighed thinking about it; she sometimes missed her husband Henry a great deal. After all he helped create balance in their lives. He was the one that was encouraging Regina to ride when Cora had said no. He was the one who usually calmed them both down when things got too heated. He was the one she had to marry to get what Rumple couldn't give her, a good name and a good reputation, and surely did he love her. That much she knew.

He had at the time been out for his daily run on the forest, something he usually did every morning. Regina was supposed to take Jerry out and met him at the lake, so he could watch over her as she went for her morning swim. Just a precaution of course, there had never been to happen anything bad for as long as Regina had lived. And so he kissed his wife goodbye and went for his run. Regina had had a minor argument with her mother before leaving. Regarding chores and so on so forth. In any case Cora was not prepared for Regina coming walking back with her dead father lying over her beloved horse, tears streaming from her eyes. She had found him a bit down from the regular tracks near the lake, and so she figured he in his eagerness had stumbled over root, and then broken his neck on a rock close by in the fall. All the young girl could say for weeks was, "If he wasn't going to meet me at a certain time he would still be alive."

Life never became the same after that, she and Regina they never healed properly. She was forced into marrying a man she didn't love and she would live with him until his death. And after that…Cora sighed once more, when she heard Red's soft voice ask, "Babe, are you okay?"

"I was just thinking of the death of my husband," Cora answered, as Red hugged her from behind and leaned the head on her shoulder.

"I'm right here," said Red, making Cora's hands rest on top of hers. A rare smile graved her lips as she knew she was very glad for just that.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	8. All Alone

**_All alone _**

Regina woke up by Emma's baby boy crying in a crib nearby her bed. She stirred, before waking up as she noticed the blonde was not in her bed. She had spent the last three months there, snuggled up close. Regina sighed, thinking she was in the bathroom, it did happen on occasion. She wrapped a robe around her and walked over to the crib, lifting her up, when something caught her eye. A note. She used her power and produced a tiny ball of fire so that she could read it in the dark room.

_My dearest Regina, my Professor, love of my life._

_When you read this I'm most likely far gone. Please don't try to find me, I can assure you you won't now that I have the shape shifting spell under control. I would have taken Henry, but I am not sure where the road would have taken me, and he is safer with you my love. You did after all promise you would always protect him. _

_I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore, mom and dad fighting because of me, because of us. I mean after mom told me I was a mistake and all, I just can't forgive her for that no matter what she says. And her not being okay with me spending time with Neal, you, and Cora. It is utter crap as neither of you have done anything wrong._

_I don't know if or if I will return, but Regina, my beloved, know I love you above all, that I love Henry, and that I am sorry I couldn't solve this any other way. I'm tired of fighting of the yelling, of feeling tired by his screams and school. I hope you don't mind me taking your horse Applejack, I'll make sure I will return him later, and I hope you can forgive me for this._

_Take care of our baby boy, make sure her grows up to be a great one. I trust you, my love. _

_I love you forever and always._

_Your Emma. _

Regina swallowed hard, she was gone she was really gone, and she was left alone to take care of a baby. How could she do this after all they had been through? Tears were falling from her eyes as she started to cry alongside her baby boy, feeling like her heart was breaking.

* * *

**_"I'm telling you, I look like a fat cow," Emma whispered, she was eight months pregnant, her belly huge, her angles was swollen and she felt fat as hell._**

**_"No, Princess, you are beautiful, you are glowing," Regina whispered, stroking her as they were in bed._**

**_"You are delusional, that is sweat, we just made love," Emma grumbled._**

**_"Oh will you stop it, you are beautiful, and I love both of you, and that is the end of it," said Regina, closing her lips with a kiss. It would be the end of the discussion for then at least, as the kiss would lead to another round of love making. The blonde would fall asleep very much exhausted afterwards, and Regina to watch over her. Her heart swelling with love. _**

* * *

Regina was dragging herself and her baby through the corridors of the castle, to her mother's chambers, pounding hard on the door. No answer, again she hit hard on it, yelling, "Mommy, please open, get up!"

A very tired and not too happy Cora opened up the door and let her in. She looked at her baby girl, she was still crying and by the looks of her red cheeks she had been for some time. As was the baby, hungry most likely. And if the was the case, why wasn't Emma feeding him, and why in the name of Rumpelstiltskin was they there in the middle of the god damn night.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?" Cora asked in a worried tone, wishing something would shut up both her daughter and the baby.

"Em…Em…Emma, she left us," the younger witch managed to get out between her heavy sobs.

"Why ever for?" Cora asked, she was under the impression that the blonde loved her daughter more than life.

"Read," Regina held up the note. Cora took it and read, before sitting down next to her daughter, pulling her close, whispering, "Oh sweetheart, I am sorry, but both of you really need to rest."

"I can't, I can't, not when she is gone, I need her, oh mommy it hurts," Regina said, burying her face in her mother's chest.

"Shhhh, easy, easy, mommy is here," Cora whispered, stroking her ever so gently. As she did so she mumbled some words, making Regina and the baby relax so they would get some rest. Just a simple sleeping spell so her daughter and her son could get some rest with peaceful dreams. She carefully carried them into her bed so they would have a better resting place. Then she left her chambers and went to the room in the end of the hallway, and knocked on the door.

"Cora, ever heard of sleeping," Rumpelstiltskin groaned at her, opening the door moments later.

"Something I very much like to do; only my daughter woke me, because that damn girl has left her and now I have her and her son sleeping in my room. Thank goodness for sleeping spells. Anyways would you be a dear and look after them while I pay Emma's parents a visit?" she asked.

"Oh dearie, dearie, dear, that is unfortunate, and of course I can do that. You are aware they have separate rooms now?" he asked her.

"So I have heard, that is the least of my concerns," she said in a dry tone, sighing heavily.

"Grown attached to the girl, have you?" he said.

"She is a good thing for my daughter, much more so than I care to admit," she answered. She hated to admit she actually cared for the young girl.

"I see, well, you should probably talk to the Charming's," he said, not pushing her on it. He knew he was right in any case. She gave him an unexpected hug, before she walked down the hallway where all the Professor's and staffs had their rooms. She rounded a corner and knocked on the second door to the left. Nothing she knocked harder and heard some sounds inside before Snow appeared, saying, "Have you any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, but right now I do not care the slightest, your daughter has run off to god knows where, and left my daughter with their son. I have her in tears, she is crushed and this is all your doings," said Cora in a grave tone.

"She ran away why?" Snow asked her jaw dropped to her knees. She saw no explanation knowing Emma loved Regina and her three weeks old baby boy.

"Because you and Charming are fighting all the time, because of what you said was to hurtful, because you do not approve of the match, because of school and his screams is the short version," said Cora.

"We have to find her," said Snow, letting the older woman inside.

"You can't not with the shape shifting spells, she can be anyone anywhere," said Cora.

"Charming was half right then, he said she would run with the baby, she ran leaving him behind," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"She will come back," said Cora in a calm tone.

"Because of the baby?" asked Snow White.

"Because she loves Regina more than anything. The problem is like right now she is torn by everything and she needs time to think. I need you and Charming to god forbid make up and write her a letter that will be on her bed whenever she comes back. And I need you to stop hating me and my daughter for their sake," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

Snow unexpectedly gave Cora a hug. She let out a sound of surprise, not knowing why she did so. As she let go Snow said, "Truce for them, I need to talk to Charming."

"And I really need to go to bed," said Cora with a huge yawn, slowly going back to her chambers. Snow headed a few doors down where she heard her husband's familiar snores. Smiling she was glad some things never changed. She knocked hard on the door and heard some grunts from inside, before footsteps led towards the door. He looked at her surprised saying, "Snow, what are you doing here?"

"I was lonely and we need to talk," she said honestly.

"Come in," he said and padded over to sit on the sofa, she sat down next to her.

"I don't know where to start?" she said with a heavy sigh.

"From the beginning," he said, taking her hand in his own, looking at her.

"Well Cora came to me, showing me a letter from…Emma. Or rather she told me in short the content. She has run away for lord knows how long, leaving her son with Regina. She couldn't take our fighting, or how we…I look upon Cora and Regina. You know I tried fixing it some months back, I went to her and….I don't know why I snap at her, at them, I don't want to. And I miss you, I need you," Snow said sadly.

"So what you are saying is Emma has run away, you wish to fix things with your mother and you miss me?" he withdraw from what she had just said.

"Yes," she answered, blushing.

"I miss you too, so should we try to find her?" he asked her.

"Cora said it is impossible with a shape shifting spell, and she is right. Oh Charming what do we do if she does not come back?" Snow asked him.

Charming put his strong, protective arms around her for the first time in months, whispering, "She will, besides if she has a horse she would have to return it at some point."

"I hope so, can you forgive me for being stupid?" she asked him.

"Of course I can, my love," he said in a very soft tone, bending his head to kiss her. She pulled him closer, realizing just how much she had missed him.

* * *

**_"Regina I cannot do this, I really can't…" Emma whispered scared, she was in labor, she had already been in contractions for about seven hours, hard ones. She was starting to get exhausted now and she just wanted it to end._**

**_"I'm right here," said the brunette, carefully rubbing her lower back to try easing the pain. She had read somewhere that would help._**

**_"I'm not doing this, I'm not pushing the thing out, not now, not ever," said Emma stubborn, getting up from Regina's couch and started to walk about. Until she couldn't and sank down on all four, crying. _**

**_"Please, making it stop, case a spell against pain or something," she said, crying, moving back and forth in that position._**

**_Regina sat down by her side, her hand on her lower, mumbling something that could help take her edge off it. Emma calmed dome, turning to sit down and rest in her arms. She kissed the brunette that returning it, stroking her ever so gently._**

**_Only for a second though as Emma said, "Oh, oh."_**

**_"Oh, oh what?" Regina asked, looking at her panicked face._**

**_"I think it is time, my body….I just know, Regina don't let me go through this alone," Emma said._**

**_"No matter what happens I will not let you go," Regina said, taking Emma's hands in her own._**

**_Emma nodded and lay down on the floor, Regina removed her pants and underwear. She had a feeling they were closed as Emma's water had broken less than an hour ago. She had if she wouldn't prefer doing it in the medical wing, but Emma had stubbornly declined. Regina however wasn't all onboard on this as she wouldn't be able to ease Emma's pain at the same time as she did deliver the baby, making sure all was okay. That and the fact she was afraid something would go wrong, and so she sent out three duplicates of her, making them appear where she wished for help. One at her mother's, one at Charming, and one at Rumple's, hoping at least one would show up to aid her. _**

**_Soon her mother and Charming would appear in the room, she figured she would go for him over his wife as he was calmer in most situations. Emma was now both tired and in too much pain to really care. Sweat and tears flowing down her face as she twisted in dismay. Regina was somehow getting behind her, getting her between her legs to support her, and putting a hand on her lower back, using her powers to take off pain as she did before. Cora on the other hand made sure to have wet towels and what else they might need ready, while Charming was between Emma's legs, watching for the baby's head to crown. After all he had been present at Emma's birth so he knew more or less how to handle this. _**

**_Emma was sobbing over and over how she couldn't do it, and that she wouldn't do it while Regina was comforting her saying she could and that she was there. Until Cora got enough and told her she would have to do it or their baby would die. Emma looked at her with shocked eyes, and started to push, she had told Regina in the aftermath that she felt she was being ripped apart. She was half out of it when Cora and a proud Charming told her she had gotten a son. She only half captured that Regina told her how proud she was and how cute the little boy was. Charming had cleaned him, and Cora had gotten rid of the afterbirth and the mess, so the new family could get some rest._**

* * *

Regina was feeding the little boy with a bottle, he was hungry yet again, and sadly she had no breast that could feed him. Even if he lay into it due to the need of bodily contact. Her tears was still falling, she didn't understand how Emma could do this to her or him for that matter. At the moment she was in the stables, her stables where she felt the safest. He was now five weeks old, and she was a single mother with a huge responsibility. She curled up in the paddock next to Jerry, holding him close, stroking him, and allowing her to get some rest, at least for now. She was so tired. Jerry neighed as he watched of his mistress holding onto the tiny, noisy creature. She had been very tired lately and he felt the least he could do was to be quiet when she was there, that and give her support by giving her hugs with her muzzle, it made her smile he noticed. He and the other horses seemed to be quiet as she slept out of respect for her. They knew they would ride when she had gotten some rest.

In the distance they heard how Cora was yelling for her and how Snow again was yelling at Cora. Something about how she and Charming should be allowed to spend more time with their grandchild than they had to know. At least she felt that way. The horses knew otherwise, as both Charming and Rumple was often found near the stable watching over Regina and the little creature while she rested or went for a ride. The difference was that they didn't nag like they women, they were only there.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Together at last

**_Together at last_**

It was a dark night when a very tired blonde neared the stables on Applejack. She put the horse inside and cleaned him, before making her way to the castle. Four months had gone since she left her son and lover behind. Four months or regretting that she left them.

For four months she had once a week come by watching over Regina and her son as they slept, but left before they woke. For four months she had longed to hold them both. Still she hadn't dared to stay until Regina woke by her son's angry scream. She had not stayed to help her take care of her. She couldn't, not after she had left her like she did, left him. She didn't even know his name, as they had not decided on it when she left them.

She started hearing him scream and removed herself into Regina's living room area. Regina went to lift up their son. Rocking him gently as she whispered, "It's okay, Henry, mommy is here, let us go to warm you a bottle."

She rocked him ever so gently, as she carried him through the living room, and opened the door to a fridge taking out a bottle of formula. She heated it by a tiny flame in her hand, making sure not to harm the screaming baby. She had yet to notice the younger woman as she was so focused on her son. As she let the fire go out, she changed how she was holding him so he could feed. Smiling by him sucking on the bottle she whispered, "There, that is better right."

"Nice usage of fire," Emma spoke, making Regina turn to look at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" her voice was not sounding friendly in any way. It was like she was talking to an intruder, then again in a way she was. After all Emma had left her with a broken heart, she couldn't just waltz back in expecting all to be fine.

"I missed you," Emma spoke.

"Then you shouldn't have left." Regina turned her back at her lover. She had no interest in her words; no excuse could make up for the many tears she had shed over the last months.

"Regina, I am sorry, I really am, it became too much," she whispered, surly she could not turn against her.

"I do not wish to hear that or anything else you have to say, please leave, I am tired," Regina hissed, her eyes showed just how tired she really was.

"Regina, please," Emma pleaded, but the brunette shook her head, walking back to the bedroom and slammed the door. As Emma tried to open it she would soon she it was protected by a locking charm. She could not get pass.

"Regina, I'm sorry, please let me in," Emma leaned against the door her tears were falling. On the other side Regina was leaning, also crying. She couldn't let her in, she just couldn't.

For the first time in months Emma didn't leave, she refused to do so until she had said what she needed to stay, and so she fell asleep outside her Professor's door. Regina was sleeping on the other side, holding her baby boy close.

* * *

Snow had over the past months acted more like a daughter or at least tried by checking in on her in the mornings. Cora was there during the evenings, and Rumple sometimes joined her then. In any case this morning to Snow was like any other and so she locked herself into her step-mothers chambers, only to see her daughter sleeping against the door.

"Emma!" she spoke in surprised, not expecting to see her daughter there.

"Mommy," Emma whispered, dragging herself from her sleep, adding, "She won't let me in."

"And you blame her for that, Emma, you broke her heart when you left," said Snow, not showing her daughter any sympathy. Instead she knocked on Regina's door very softly, asking, "Mom, do you need anything?"

"If you could remove your daughter, I would be very happy," said Regina, her tone cold as ice. Emma could picture her eyes would be just the same.

Tears appeared in Emma's eyes as she stormed out of there. Snow just looked after her sighing, wondering why she had come back after all this time.

* * *

"Emma," Red said, sitting up with a jolt. Cora groaned saying, "You know there is never a good thing when we are in bed together and you say the name of another woman."

"I'm sorry, love, but Emma she is back," said Red, looking at her with tender eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Cora, shocked by this.

"I am," she answered with a nod.

"That will never have a good outcome," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"I know, so what will we do?" asked Red, looking at the old witch.

"I will go and talk to Emma," said Cora, slowly getting up of the bed with a groan. Her back had been bad rather bad over the past week; even Red's massages didn't help. She walked over to the closet and got dressed as the younger woman was watching. Then she conjured a glass and a bottle of scotch. She poured some in the glass and took a sip, before leaving the room.

* * *

She found Emma crying in the court yard and sat down next to her. She put a hand on her shoulder saying, "So you are back?"

"But what good does it do when she does not wish to talk to me?" Emma whispered between her sobs.

"Can you really blame her, my child?" asked Cora, her tone was softer now, as if she really cared.

"Why can she come to you, you punished her in the worst ways, still I am the one she cannot forgive," Emma sobbed hard.

"Because I never left, I may have harmed her, but I also cleaned up the wounds and tended to her after. I am her mother," said Cora with a sigh.

"So what shall I do?" Emma asked her.

"The only thing you can do, leave her and leave Henry. You already did that, if you had any sense for her emotions and cared about her you would never have left to begin with," said Cora, holding her closer, feeling her tears against her.

"You cannot mean that, I came back because I missed her and him, because I love her, I should have never left, oh god what have I done," said Emma, crying harder.

"You broke the heart of my baby girl," Cora whispered.

"And by doing so I broke my own, do like you did with Daniel," Emma whispered, she was shivering now.

"I don't want another life on my hands, I cannot be responsible before her unhappiness again," said Cora.

"Then how will you sending me away make it less so, why should I not stay and try to work it out, gain her trust," said Emma.

"Because, my child you already broke it and she will never recover from that," said Cora.

Emma sighed deeply, "You are right, it was a mistake coming back, I know that now, will you look after her and my baby boy?"

"You know I will," said Cora in a soft tone, stroking her backside.

"I must ask, Henry why that name?" Emma needed to know.

"After her father and his full name is Henry Swan Mills," Cora said, thinking she could at least grant her that knowledge. Emma nodded and held on to her whispering, "You are not as bad as people thing, and for a time there I considered you a second mother maybe even more so than my own. I regard you so highly Cora, I always will. I love you, please give this to Regina, tell her I will always love her and that if she changes her mind, I'm waiting for her."

Cora could feel how she slowly was not there; she looked at her lap, necklace holding a swan and a small baby body with the picture of a black swan on it. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to her daughter's chambers.

* * *

The elderly witch knocked on the door to Regina's chambers and opened it, finding Snow and Regina inside, Regina's cheeks looked strained from crying, and her eyes was red. Little Henry was sleeping in Snow's arms.

"Mother?" Regina asked, looking at her serious face.

"She's gone again, for good, unless you change you mind," said Cora, holding up the necklace and the baby body.

"Mother, what did you do?" Regina gasped, her voice was shivering.

"I told her it was best that she left when I found her crying. She was upset as she had broken your heart and she asked whether she should stay or leave. I told her to leave as you would never forgive her," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"I…I honestly don't know, although I would have liked to have that option if you had let her stay," Regina whispered, new teas started to form in her darkened eyes. This was not what she had wanted.

"You can always go and find her," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"How on earth am I going to do that with an infant?" Regina snapped.

"I only…" Cora tried but her daughter silenced her by saying, "Damn you all, damn all this shit, damn this school."

"Regina, sweetheart, please do calm down," said Cora in a calm tone.

"I shall leave this place and never come back if it is the last thing I do, use your entire restrains mother, I do not care," she hissed, going to her room to pack a bag.

"Regina, be reasonable, you cannot do that with an infant," said Cora.

"Either you help me, or you stay the hell out of it, I'm begging you to do the first, I am not strong enough to do this alone," she whispered, she was tired.

"I will give you the power you need, when you need it," Cora said, taking her daughter's hands leading a strong current through her. Transferring some of her powers to her. As she pulled her close she whispered. "Call if you need me and take care of him."

"I will," said Regina, taking her bag and her son and headed out the door.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Snow asked Cora with wondering eyes.

"I hope so, she is stronger than she thinks," said Cora, listening to the sounds of horse hoofs in the distance.

* * *

Regina and Henry rode around looking high and low, far and wide for about three months without finding anything, anywhere. She was now at end of exhaustion and knew she couldn't come on. She got Jerry near a three in the forest she was riding through and made a magical circle in the air. She called upon her mother like she had did every once in a while during the journey. Her mother would soon appear to look upon her girl. Her brown, long hair was hanging loose down her shoulder in a mess, her face, hands and clothes were rather dirty, and her makeup was gone. She sighed saying, "Sweetheart, how are you?"

"Horrible, I have looked everywhere, I have hardly slept for three months, and I'm running out of formula. I want to find her, but I don't have the power anymore. We need rest," Regina whispered.

"Just get back here, Charming and I will give it our best shoot," she said and smiled at him.

"You are sure you are up for that?" said Regina worried.

"We can handle it, just get home, my dear," she said.

"We'll be home in less than a day, we were about to turn in for the night," said Regina with a yawn.

"In a forest," Cora looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Mother, don't… just don't," said Regina ending the conversation. She sighed as she made up a resting place using some blankets and some pillows. Then she lifted her son of her horse whispering, "I'm sorry I couldn't find her, Henry, I really miss her. Mommy loves you."

"Love you, mommy," he said, hugging her closer. Her eyes widened as her boy had never before spoken, at least not in words. He was now a little over seven months, but Regina was aware that it could talk up to a year or over before he spoke. This however caused happy tears to fall from her eyes as she held him closer whispering, "That's my boy."

She knew at that very moment he truly was her boy in every meaning of the word. A warm feeling was spreading through her as she fell asleep feeling more loved by him than ever before.

* * *

Back at the castle Cora went in search of Charming and found him in the great hall grading papers. She looked at the younger man also he was conflicted by his daughter being gone. He had been more withdrawn lately and she knew he was blaming himself and perhaps his lovely wife for Emma being gone.

"David," Cora spoke, making him startle before looking at her.

"What do you want?" he growled, what more could she possible want after chasing away her young one.

"I need your help," she said with a heavy sigh. Had it really come to this, that she needed his help with something.

"With what?" he asked, wondering what she couldn't handle alone.

"Finding your daughter. Mine is far too exhausted to go on. I would do this alone, but as you are better at thinking like she does and a far more skilled rider, well…" she stopped.

He nodded; he could at least grant her this. With a heavy sigh he said, "When are we leaving?"

"After dinner tonight," she said.

"Why didn't you ask my wife, she is as good a rider as I am," he commented.

"Because it would only ended with us fighting a lot," she answered. She smiled at her and nodded saying, "I will see you at the stables when it darkens."

"That you will, Lord Charming," she said and smiled at him.

"It will be an honor riding with you Countess Cora," he said and bowed for the older lady. When she was gone, he heard his wife say, "You are riding with her why?"

"To try to find our daughter and try to bring her back," he answered.

"Why would she ask you for that or rather why didn't you think of that sooner?" Snow wished to know.

"Because she is not young anymore and I am better at riding and tracking. She would have asked you, but you two would only have gotten in each others throats," he answered.

"She is absolutely right," Snow said with a heavy sigh. Charming wrapped his arms around her and held her eve so close. Stroking her so gently and kissing the top of her head. As she broke free from his embrace she said, "Don't come home without her."

"We won't," he said in a calm tone, kissing her soft lips, and holding on to her.

* * *

It was after dinner, or more precise it was around 7 PM that two horses set of from the stables. After them Snow stood watching after them, wondering if they would have better luck in finding their daughter than Regina had.

Charming was having the lead, but Cora was following right after on her grey mere Princess. He didn't what surprised him more, seeing her in pants instead one of her dresses, then again pants was a better outfit to ride in, or the fact that she proved to be a good rider. He leaned over asking, "Regina got her riding skills from you?"

"Hardly, she doesn't even know I ride, and I rather she didn't know," Cora said, as he speed up and jumped over fallen tree trunk. She did the same moments later. A smile graced her red lips. It had been a while since she had felt so free and alive, if you didn't count when she was making love to Red and the other way around.

It was about two hours later that Charming stopped by some trees and got off his horse. He walked on the back of them, seeing some sign of a fire; it would have to be a while back. He however knew it was his daughter that had camped there, but as he figured she could only have been eating there they set off again.

Another hour and they stopped outside and in. Cora wrinkled her nose by the place, but said, "I can't believe she is staying here."

"How do you know, we haven't even asked around yet?" he said surprise.

"Her horse was in the stable out back," said Cora, rolling her dark eyes at him.

"Oh," he said as they walked in and Charming asked if there was a young girl staying there. He said that it had been one for the past four months that she had left but come back again. Charming asked for the room, but the man said it wasn't a good idea they went there. When Charming however held him by the neck he didn't dare to say against it, and the couple walked down the hallway where it was. Outside Cora did sign for charming to be quiet and leaned in to listen. From the inside she heard Emma plead someone to stop. The old witch used and unlocking spell and carefully opened the door, only to find a man on top of Emma. She frowned saying, "If I were you I would get of the girl."

"Get lost, grandma!" he said. Something he probably shouldn't have done, as Charming dragged him off his daughter and Cora made sure to burn him, before she sent him off. Then they both looked at Emma and Charming said, "What on earth were you doing with that man Emma?"

Cora that already had added up two and two said, "I do believe your daughter has been hooking to make some spare money."

Emma's face turned dark as she whispered, "She is right?"

Charming's jaw dropped as he asked, "Why, why would you do that?"

"I had money at first, but I run out and I needed to pay the rent. Then I did it to forget, about Regina and Henry, trying to make it easier, but I was wrong, if she ever learns this she will never forgive me," Emma whispered, falling apart. Cora quickly got her into her arms stroking her saying, "Why didn't you just come to either of us?"

"I felt so ashamed for running away; I just couldn't bring myself to go back. I did but too late, she said…" Emma whispered, sobbing, as Cora cut in, "I was wrong. I was so very wrong, when you left she and Henry went looking for you for three months, until she had to return due to exhaustion. She pleaded to me to find you only I was not strong enough to do it alone I asked your father to come."

"And I promised your mother to bring you home," he said.

"You both promised, no one even cared to consider asking me," Emma sounded hurt.

"Let me show you something," said Cora, drawing a ring with her finger into the thin air, making pictures appear in it. The first was the night Emma left, Regina banging on her mother's door with the letter, falling apart. Next image was of an overtired Regina teaching one of her lectures, the baby sleeping in a basket on her desk. He would have to be a bit older in that one. Waking up by his mother's he seemed to be looking around. However the older witch's tone was harsh as one of her students asked something rather stupid. She answered it though. Then came a spiteful comment about her baby boy, in which the boy got sent to the headmaster. Emma smiled amused by this, even more so Regina went to pick up her baby boy that smiled brightly at her for doing so. She could hear Regina whisper, "You're smiling at me, I love you so much." It had to have been his first smile Emma figured, she could see Cora standing in the doorway watching over them, a smile gracing her lips as well before she left. Next was a restless night, Regina walking back and forth with him for no use, until she again banged on Cora's door, clearly tired and frustrated. Her mother took him concluding he this time was ill; she however had a remedy for this. So she would take care of him for the night as Regina rested. A final image was Regina sleeping with Henry near her apple tree in the court yard; she could see a book not far from her. She heard the headmaster's voice say something about the fact that she should be in class right now, but Cora saying to leave her be she would take her class. Regina clearly needed rest. As the vision faded Emma asked, "Is he talking yet?"

"Only gurgle sounds as far as I know," said Cora.

"He is very attached to her," she commented.

"Of course, she is the only mother he has ever known," Cora said, Charming nodded to this, wondering how Cora had managed to make the images.

"I should have been there," Emma whispered with a sigh.

"It would have made it easier, but it is still not too late," Cora whispered.

"I really wouldn't dare to come home without you, so if you stay as will I," said her father, sitting down on her other side.

"Please don't say anything about this to her," Emma said, leaning against her father. He put his arm around her pulling her close and nodded. Cora smiled heartily saying, "Is this a yes, will you come home with us?"

"I will, we should go right now," she said, nodding. Slowly getting up, taking her things and walking towards the door. Cora and Charming followed, and Charming turned towards her saying, "You did good, Cora, really good." She simply smiled back.

* * *

A tired Regina was sleeping in her bed the next day, not hearing the three sets of horse hoofs nearing the castle. Young Henry was sleeping close to her, resting peacefully. Charming and Cora made their way to her chambers after parking the horses in the stables. Emma went to have a long hot shower and clean up. The older witch opened the door to Regina's chambers, and made her way to her bedroom, followed by the younger man. Standing in the doorway, she whispered, "Sweetheart."

Henry opened his eyes first yelling, "Nana!" Regina came to slowly whispering, "That is right, it's your nana, good boy. You are back; did you find her, please say you did?"

"He's talking?" a smiled spread over booths lips.

"As of the day before yesterday, he says some small words," Regina whispered, sitting him up and pulling him on her lap. He beamed at his grandparents.

"Smart boy he is," said Charming smiling at the young lad.

"What do you expect with a smart mother," said Cora, looking at her girl with tender eyes.

"You can start argue about that or tell me, did you find her?" Regina's voice filled with hope.

"First let me tell you it was a long ride and your mother is one hell of a rider," said Charming, smiling at the older woman.

"Mom can ride?" Regina frowned at this.

"Of course I can," said Cora with a shrug.

"Then why are you so opposed to me doing so?" Regina wanted to know.

"I am not, I just need you to be focused on your teaching as well," said Cora with a sigh.

"Maybe we could ride together one day?" Regina said and smiled at her, Henry let out a loud sound of joy. Regina giggled, hugging him, she couldn't stop loving her. Cora nodded at her, and said, "For your earlier question, we did find her."  
"Where is she?" Regina asked.

"In the shower," said Cora truthfully.

"Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you," said Regina, jumping off the bed and hugging the both, before running out, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"Why didn't she just remove herself in a cloud of smoke?" Charming asked.

"Too excited," said Cora with a shrug, adding, "We should tell Snow." Nodding they walked towards their chambers.

* * *

Regina didn't even care to know, before going into the students bathrooms. The one close by stepped aside, smiling, and Emma could hear Red say, "Emma?"

"What?" the blonde said, standing outside the shower, drying off her hair.

"Someone here to see you," she said, smiling at the Professor, she didn't think she had seen her that happy.

"Neal, honestly you could have waited until I got dressed," Emma said, not turning, assuming someone had told him the news about his return.

"I honestly think I've waited long enough," said Regina in a superior tone, making all scatter.

"Regina," said Emma and turned to face her, a half smile on her red lips.

"Don't ever leave me again, you stupid, stupid woman," said Regina, her voice not angry though.

"I would never be that foolish," said Emma, walking towards her, taking her into her arms.

"Foolish you may be, but I rather you that here with me," said Regina daring to smile, holding onto her with her free arm, making sure not so squish Henry. He was smiling as well, glad his mommy was finally happy.

* * *

In the court yard underneath an apple three a dark-haired Professor was leaning against the trunk, between her legs a younger blonde and on her lap, their boy. Regina was reading out loud from one of her favorite books and Emma was listening. It felt like no time had passed, in truth it had gone two years since Emma's returned. She had never left her Regina again.

From one side of the court yard, Cora was watching, Red beside her an arm around her waist, they were now engaged, Rumpelstiltskin watching them from a bit further away, his arm around the shoulder of his boy. From the other side of the courtyard the Charming's stood watching. By now all fences were mended and they were functioning well together, no more wars, just small arguments, in the end all was happy and content. All because one time that seemed forever ago one student and a Professor fell in love, it had changed their lives forever.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
